The bells of the Assembly
by PixelusPrime
Summary: A certain Autobot remembers his favorate city and a time before the war.


It had been a peaceful night when the world plunged into the Pits. My beloved city of Praxus was the first to fall. A flourishing, utopic metropolis, one of the Tri-Peninsular Torus States, and former home of my commander Prowl. I miss it very much. It was the loss of the Assembly that hurts the most. There I could find everything important about my beloved city-state. Inside, it housed facilities for classes, discussions, presentations, demonstrations, as well as a theater, concert halls, holographic entertainment rooms, musea, lecture halls, libraries and archives. It was everything that my fellow citizens from Praxus could need in support of their pursuit of science, technology, art, philosophy, and culture. Once and orn the bells would play.

The Bells of the Assembly,

Ah, hear they are calling,

The young loves, the true loves,

That come from the sea of rust.

And so my beloved,

When red crystals are falling,

The love bells shall ring out,

The love bells shall ring out,

The love bells shall ring out,

For you and me.

The bells sang of the love of the Praxian Culture. I spent every kilk I could spare to bask in the splendors of the place. Topping off the banquet of the experience in the city, there were moving sidewalks taking me past numerous great pieces of art, carrying me to and fro. Oh how I miss thee, my beloved city.

The Bells of the Assembly,

Ah, hear they are calling,

The young loves, the true loves,

That come from the sea of rust.

And so my beloved,

When red crystals are falling,

The love bells shall ring out,

The love bells shall ring out,

The love bells shall ring out,

For you and me.

Over 8.7 million years ago, I lost my beloved city. The Decepticons attacked Praxus with the intention of making our destruction their greatest victory. The first building to fall was my favorite circular, domed and spired structure of the Assembly. It did not explode or burst into flames as the other towers did. Instead it imploded, slowly, giving time for us to escape our impending doom. It was fitting that the last thing I heard that day, as the Great War fell upon us, was the bells of the Assembly.

The Bells of Assembly,

Ah, hear they are calling,

The young loves, the true loves,

That come from the sea of rust.

And so my beloved,

When red crystals are falling,

The love bells shall ring out,

The love bells shall ring out,

The love bells shall ring out,

For you and me.

The bells played out their final, somber tune, proving that the war would not shake the faith of the common cybertronian. The fall of Praxus would rally the Autobots to defeat the Decepticons. It will be a long time before I will ever see what remains of her. The human's form of expression through crying would serve me well as I remember what happened on that fateful orn. I sit in my room sometime and think to myself. I can still see my shinning city when I power down my optics. I let the ghosts of my distant past comfort me with their tales of long ago. Even now as I rest here in the Arc, I can sometimes hear the bells of the place I loved…

The Bells of the Assembly,

Ah, hear they are calling,

The young loves, the true loves,

That come from the sea of rust.

And so my beloved,

When red crystals are falling,

The love bells shall ring out,

The love bells shall ring out,

The love bells shall ring out,

For you and me.

The Bells of the Assembly,

Ah, hear they are calling,

The young loves, the true loves,

That come from the sea of rust.

And so my beloved,

When red crystals are falling,

The love bells shall ring out,

The love bells shall ring out,

The love bells shall ring out,

For you and me.

The Bells of the Assembly,

Ah, hear they are calling,

The young loves, the true loves,

That come from the sea of rust.

And so my beloved,

When red crystals are falling,

The love bells shall ring out,

The love bells shall ring out,

The love bells shall ring out,

For you and me.

For you and me…

* * *

Author's note: This is what I think Bluestreak, Prowl or Smokescreen might have thought about as an aspect of his Praxian culture. In the city-state of Praxus was a building named The Assembly. I took the liberty of assuming that the citizens would have used something similar to church bells for similar reasons as our own. The poem is a fanfiction rewrite of the song "The bells of St. Mary's."


End file.
